


Wedding Day - Spoby

by thepirateandthesaviour



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M, Marriage, PLL, Spoby, Wedding, Wedding Day, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepirateandthesaviour/pseuds/thepirateandthesaviour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Spencer and Toby's wedding day, and everything is a flutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day - Spoby

"I haven't been this nervous since the SATs," Spencer said, fiddling repeatedly with the bangle on her wrist.  
"Please, Spence, as if you were nervous for the SATS," joked Hanna, resting an assuring hand on Spencer's arm. Spencer smiled shyly, appreciating the teasing, which lightened the mood. Even after all these years, the girls were still clasping hands for reassurance.  
"Seriously, you have nothing to worry about," insisted Aria, as Alison detached Spencer's hand from her bracelet.  
Emily looked at her watch. "It's time to get ready."  
...  
Spencer stood in her diamond white dress, admiring her appearance in the full length mirror. Her long dark hair hung in loose curls, spilling over her shoulders and back. Her engagement ring sparkled in her reflection. It's finally here, she thought. As her friends entered the room, she turned and they seemed to let out a collective breath.  
"Spencer, you look beautiful," Alison exhaled. The girls themselves with dressed in baby blue, knee length dresses, the soft fabric swirling around their legs. Spencer broke into a childish grin, full of excitement. "It all seems to good to be true, but it's really happening," she rambled, finally letting herself believe she was getting what she deserved after all this time. The girls smiled.  
"So..." Emily started. "Are you ready to go?"  
...  
Across the church, in another dressing room, Toby straightened his tie and grabbed his jacket. "You ready?" Caleb asked, leaning in the door frame. "A lady never likes waiting." Toby smiled. "Almost, I just have to grab the rings." Toby finished pulling on his jacket and adjusted it, as Caleb joined Ezra in the hallway. Toby walked over to the couch and opened his bag, his hand closing around a screwed up ball of fabric. The t-shirt, he thought. The one from all those years ago, when they hid out in the motel to spy on Jenna. He closed his eyes for a second, before rolling the shirt back up and scooping out the rings. He was ready.  
...  
As her bridesmaids reached the top of the aisle, Spencer looped her arm through her dad's and stepped into the church hall. Happy faces followed her entrance as she glided up the aisle to him. As she approached, Toby turned and everything in Spencer's stomach fluttered. This was it.


End file.
